star_wars_resurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kena Kali III
History Childhood Born on Coruscant to Twi'leks senators in 68 ABY, Kena Kali grew up surrounded by luxury and was born into a name belonging to great women within her family, her grandmother Kena Kali I had been a well known and respected during the days of the Galactic Republic and her own mother Kena Kali II was a businesswoman with shares in the ship constructing Kuat Drive Yards, as a result of her lifestyle Kena rarely knew the struggle of common people and due to her family's busy lifestyle, she never really got to bond with her parents. When she was young girl she began to finally catch on and soon tried her best to help any poorer person she found on the lower levels during her day, of course it nearly ended in tragedy when a group of thugs baited her into a trap, it was only after that they tried to attack her did her force abilities emerge. Awakening Feeling the force for the first time, she felt brand new and determined that she could do good with this ability and saw the Jedi Order as the only way to make this possible. Her parents protested at the idea of losing their only child to some space religion the 13-year-old ran away, sold her expensive gifts for passage to Ossus, where she was put under the tutelage of Jedi Master Kyp Durron. Training During her years as a Padawan, Kena endured her master's harsh criticisms and grew determined to outdo his expectations of her. She trained herself heavily during the nights and even took to climbing part of the temple as a midnight hobby, during one of her climbs she was discovered by fellow padawan Kess Keto who she quickly befriended and bonded with over their similarities; one of them being a lack of a parent figure in their lives. Knighthood After completing her trials, Kena ascended to the rank of Knight at age 18 and finally returned to Coruscant to surprise her parents who were initially cold to her before finally accepting her choice to become a Jedi and reintroduced her to members of her family she had no previously met, including her grandmother, Kena Kali I, a older woman who operated with the Galactic Republic and later Imperial Senate who retired due to pressure from her superiors. Mission to Tatooine In 82 ABY, sent alongside her master, Kena was part of a Jedi Strike Team whose main objective was the rescue of several captured Jedi Padawans. As part of the plan, Kena posed as a Twi'lek slave alongside fellow Jedi Knight Mara Sov, a Rutian Twi'lek for whom she harboured feelings for briefly as the two posed as slaves to gain entry to the slaver's dungeons where by using concealed weapons freed the padawans and led a slave riot which enabled them to escape. Hunted on Ryloth A force sensitive slaver began assembling slaves to form a military force, 23-Year-Old Kena alongside her master and several other Knights such as Durran Sharp and even the Jedi Padawan Cain Skywalker. The event, eventually known as the Slaver's War, a conflict that only lasted several months and took place solely on Ryloth meant that while it was considered a war Kena never actually saw much combat besides from protecting a small city alongside the other Jedi from several Slaver agents who attempted to insinuate anarchy. It was only one night towards the end of the war that she saw any real action. Sith Resurgence (20 ABY) Delivery to Tatooine Alongside Kess Keto, Kena delivered food supplies to a remote colony town and attended the town's annual festival, failing to mention to her friend the town's crude rock statue to dedicated to her late grandmother, Kena Kali I. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Good Category:New Jedi Order Member Category:Twi'lek Category:Characters Category:Female